


The Chiefs' Daughters

by Wolfgirl1822



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), Other, dragons edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl1822/pseuds/Wolfgirl1822
Summary: The adventures of the first dragon riders were amazing and exciting. But their time is up. It is time for the next generation to rise.Join Biela Haddock and her friends as they live their lives on the edge.Crossing an evils path, that will strain relationships and prove to be difficult to ever conquer.





	1. An unsettling Morning

Biela stretched as she was awoken by her flightmare, Nightlight. The sun was rising on the edge, and it was time for their morning fly. She left her hut, jumped onto her dragon's back, and flew to the outpost, where the night terror, Smidvarg, was waiting.

“Morning, Smid! I've got it from here. Get some rest.” She smiled at the white night terror as he and his friends flew back to their cave.

Biela and Nightlight landed in the forest, going to check on all the wild dragons on their island. She saw that all the gronkles were awake and already eating. It made her and Nightlight hungry themselves.  
“Don’t worry girl. We'll get some food as soon as we get to the clubhouse.”

She walked past the gronkles, and up a hill to see the zipplebacks. There were five; a red, a purple, a blue, black, and a pink.  
“Have you ever noticed when hideous zipplebacks snore they make little explosions?” She asked her dragon. 

She chuckled lightly and slid down the hill and towards the nightmares. Like the zipplebacks, all the monstrous nightmares were fast asleep. It reminded her of her dad's cousin, Snotlout, and his nightmare, Hookfang. She laughed as she remembered all the crazy stories that her parents told her about him from when they were her age.

“Let's go check on the Nadders, girl!” Biela said, hoping onto her dragon’s back. The Nadders were in a cave, in one of the hills nearby. Biela and Kyrell decided it would be best to keep them closer to the sky, because these dragons are migratory.

Once at the cave, Biela hovered outside, not wanting to intrude, as Deadly Nadders can be frightened easily. She made sure all was well and landed on top of the cave.

“Nothing new here, Night. Let’s head on back. Ky should be up by now!” She said, smiling at the thought of her handsome boyfriend. Nightlight took off, heading towards the clubhouse, eager for her own breakfast.

“Morning , Bia,” he said, as she walked into the clubhouse.

“Morning, Ky.” She looked around, making sure no one was near, and kissed him.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly common knowledge yet. She didn’t want word getting back to the Chief of Berk, her father, Hiccup Haddock. She would tell him when the time was right, and more importantly, when she was on Berk to tell him in person.

“Anything on patrol this morning?” He asked, putting his arms around her.

“Not a thing. How about last night?” She replied.

“There was a ship that seemed to be lost, but it found it’s way eventually.”

“Have we heard anything from Sig and Frey on Berserker Island, yet?” She questioned, thinking of her friends.

“No. I can send a terror mail if we haven’t heard anything by the end of the day.” He smiled at his girlfriend.

The rest of the Riders, Second Generation, started waking up and joining Kyrell and Biela in the clubhouse.

“How did everybody sleep?” Biela asked after all her friends arrived.

“Uh, I don’t know, Bia.” Clueless answered with a lisp.

“Of course, you don’t, Clueless! You’re clueless!” Wartlout screamed.

“Come on, Wart. It’s too early to be screaming.” Kyrell scolded.

“Wart, be nice to your brother!” Axenut complained.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Axe!” Wartlout shouted!

Biela rolled her eyes as she gathered eggs from the chicken pen just outside the clubhouse and started cooking them. She grabbed a bowl of glowing algae that she gathered the previous day and set the bowl down for Nightlight to enjoy. The rest of the riders fed their dragons and ate the eggs that Biela had cooked.

After breakfast, Biela told Nightlight to go to her hut, and she walked down to the beach. She took off her boots, leaving them on the dock before walking onto the sand. She sat where the ocean hit the shore, thinking.

"You know you can't sneak away from me, right?" Kyrell said, sneaking up behind her.

"Didn't mean to. I just, love this spot." She smiled, turning to look at him.

“And, I love you.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. They kissed softly, and Kyrell’s smile faded as he sat next to her. “Bia, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I feel like there is something,” she paused, “unsettling. I’ll take patrol tonight. To settle my nerves.”

“Alright,” he smiled, holding her hand.

About an hour passed, then Biela decided to go practice training with Nightlight. She walked to the dome, and called Nightlight, who showed up a minute later.

“Whoa, you look pretty hot. Can I get you something?” Wartlout said, walking up to her. She knew that Wartlout liked her, and that he always had.

“I haven’t even started practicing. But, thanks, Wart.” Biela said, turning back to her dragon. She waited a minute to see if Wartlout would go away, but he never did. She smiled, knowing what would make him leave.

She made a scooping motion with her hand, signaling Nightlight to get her mist ready.

“Wow, Nightlight, it looks like your paralyzing mist is up and ready to go. Do you think we need to practice targeting with it?” Biela smirked.

“Well, Bia, nice chat, but I’m gonna go!” Wartlout shouted as he ran away.

Biela and Nightlight chuckled, as the scared Viking retreated.

Biela picked up an axe from a ginormous barrel and threw it past Nightlight violently, making a scooping motion with her hand.

Nightlight shot at the axe hurling past her, stopping it in mid-air.

“Good shot, girl,” Biela said softly.

“Someone’s a little feisty today, huh?” Axenut said, walking up behind Biela, startling her.

Biela grabbed another axe, aiming it towards the voice behind her.

Axenut screamed, backing away. Biela sighed.

“Sorry, Axe. Thought you were Wart again,” Biela smiled softly, lowering her axe.

“I understand why you’d be upset if Wart came back, he told me what happened,” Axenut said, smiling. “But, Bia, are you okay?”

“I think so. I feel tense though.” Biela sighed. “I’ll see you later, Axe!” She ran up to her hut, where her Terrible Terror, Arrow, waited on his perch.


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biela hears word that her father had gotten sick. In worry she travels back home, not realizing that someone was waiting for and that her life will forever be changed.

Biela grabbed a piece of parchment and a pencil from her desk and began to write a letter to her parents. She asked if everything was okay back home, trying to eliminate reasons she felt so tense. She finished her letter, gave it to Arrow, and sent him on his way.

As she was making her way out of her hut, another terrible terror flew in, with a letter attached to it.

“Terror mail,” she whispered. “Please, Thor let everyone back home be okay.” She took the letter, opened it, and read it to herself.

“Hi, Bia! Long time no see! I wanted to let you know that Sig and I are leaving for the edge in just a few minutes. Wanted to let you know before we showed up unannounced. Thanks! See you soon! -Frey.” She smiled as she read the letter, excited to see her friends. She walked out of her hut and headed to her boyfriend’s.

“Knock knock,” Biela said as she approached the open door to Kyrell’s hut.

“Hey B. What’s up?” He asked, looking up from his work desk.

She strolled towards him, closing the door behind her. “Sig and Frey are going to be here in a few minutes.” Biela held up the letter that she received. “You don’t have to send that terror mail tonight now. I have a feeling they are going to be staying a few days.” She leaned in towards Kyrell and kissed him.

“Are you alright, B?” Kyrell said after their kiss. “You don’t normally kiss me in public, sometimes you punch me, like your mom does to your dad.”

“I’m fine, Ky. And, why do you think I closed the door, silly?” She laughed and turned around, leaving his hut and the door open.

“Bia!” She heard behind her. She turned around to see Freydis, the daughter of her father’s friends and allies, Dagur and Mala. Freydis and her older brother, Sigurd, were famous in two ways: They were the children of the Chief of Berserkers and the children on the Queen and King of the Defenders of the Wing.

“Hey, Frey!” Biela said, going to hug her friend. “How was the flight?”

“Beautiful as always!” Freydis exclaimed. She was a few years younger than the Dragon Riders, being 16.

“There’s Bia!” Sigurd said, coming up behind his sister. Sigurd was older than the rest of the riders, at 20 years of age.

The rest of the riders started making their way over to say hello to their friends.

“So, needed a break from all the Berserkness?” Wartlout teased.

“No way, Warthat,” Sigurd teased back, using a similar nickname from his father to Wartlout’s father, Snotlout. Wartlout groaned in annoyance, and walked away, headed to the clubhouse.

“How long are you guys staying?” Axenut asked.

“Oh, you know, not too long,” Sigurd stated.

“I’m guessing your parents are home, right?” Kyrell questioned.

“No, they flew to Berk to see Hiccup.” Sigurd smiled as he answered.

“Sig! You liar!” Freydis confronted. She sighed, turning to her friends. “It's their anniversary week, and things get weird at home during that time.”

“Trust me, Frey, I completely understand,” Biela mentioned putting her hand on Freydis’ shoulder. “Mom and Dad get all lovey-dovey during their anniversary week, too.”

Biela shared a quick smile with Kyrell, thinking about if they would ever have what her parents had, one day.

“Actually, Bia, we need to talk.” Sigurd walked towards the clubhouse, and Biela followed.

“Sig, is everything okay?” She asked, worried.

“My parents went to see Hiccup and Astrid last week. They came back, days later than they were supposed to. They said your father was sick and your mother needed help with your siblings.” Sigurd

explained. Biela's eyes widened. Her father never got sick, he had that trait from her grandfather, Stoick the Vast. She ran out of the clubhouse.

“Nightlight!” She called.

“Bia, what’s wrong?” Axe called behind Biela.

“Is everything okay?” Clue shouted.

“Sigurd, what did you tell her?” Frey questioned her brother.

Her flightmare came to her side. As Biela jumped onto the saddle, someone grabbed her arm. It was Kyrell, and his forest green eyes.

“I don’t know what’s going on, and you don’t have to tell me now. Just be safe, Biela.” Kyrell said with sincerity.

“I will, Kyrell.” Biela stated before flying off into the horizon.

She and Nightlight flew for a couple hours and stopped to get a drink of water.

“Just a few minutes, girl. We need to get to Berk and make sure everything’s okay.” Her dragon nodded and began to drink water from the stream.

Both Biela and Nightlight felt refreshed and ready to continue their travel to Berk. Nightlight walked up to her rider, saying she was ready to go. Biela smiled and hopped onto her dragon. Nightlight took off with a low roar.

“If this was all a trick from Sigurd, remind me to punch him later, Night.” Biela requested, and Nightlight laughed.

Biela noticed the clouds ahead of her were darkening quickly. “The quickest way home is through that cloud bank. Let’s see if we can get through before a storm comes, girl.” Nightlight flew faster towards the clouds and at last, entered them.

All seemed quiet in the clouds at first, no sign of any major storm. Nightlight turned her head to the right, hearing something.

“What is it, girl?” Biela asked, quietly.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning whizzed past them, followed by a roar.

“A skrill. Come on, girl. We need to get out of here before he notices us,” Biela whispered. Nightlight flew quickly, getting away from the skrill and out of the storm.

After a full day in the skies, Biela and Nightlight finally arrived at Berk, and landed by the Great Hall.

There was a single-file line of the people of Berk from the doors of the hall down to the docks.

“It must be gripe day,” Biela said to herself as she got off Nightlight. “Night, go home and sleep. Thank you, girl.” Nightlight growled sleepily, and waddled to the Haddock residence.

“Biela! Good to see you!” a voice from the long line said. It was a male citizen, who looked to be a few years younger than her father.

“You too! So, it’s gripe day? What are you going to ask the chief about?”

“Well, I was going to ask him if there was anywhere he needed me to go and get supplies or anything. Toni and I have been dying to get away for a day or two.”

“That’s very nice of you. Is he inside?”

“Not sure. Haven’t moved in a while. I think I heard that he went to lunch with your family.”

“Alright. Thank you!” Biela said as she ran up the stairs into the Great Hall.

Gobber was standing at the top.

“Hey, lassie! I thought I saw you land.” Gobber said, greeting his god-daughter figure.

“Hey, Gobber. Is dad inside?” Biela asked, gesturing to the door.

“Ay. Sven's going on about his sheep again." Gobber sighed.

“Again? He does this every year!” Biela remarked.

“I know. It’s a mess. So, what brings you back?”

“I heard a rumor that dad was sick last week. It kinda scared me, he never gets sick,” Biela admitted.

“Yeah, he did have a bit of an illness going on for a few days, but Dagur and Mala were here to help out your mother. And, he's fine, lass.” Gobber mentioned, putting his hand on her shoulder, seeing her concern.

“Okay. Maybe I should stay a few days. Just in case.”

“Your father will be glad to hear that. He misses you,” he paused, “constantly.” Gobber smiled.

Biela smiled softly as Silent Sven left the Great Hall.

“You can go on in, lass. Go surprise him.” Biela bounced into the Great Hall.

“Hi, Dad!” Biela smiled as she walked towards her father.

“Bia!” Hiccup laughed, getting up from his chair, and going to hug his daughter. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, other than the fact that you didn’t tell me you were sick. You know I would have been here immediately.” Biela sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But, it was fine. I’m fine.” Hiccup smiled, emphasizing that he was fine.

“How’s Gripe day going?” Biela questioned.

“Well, Eret came by, requesting we build more stables. A few other non-important things, and then Sven. And, it's only mid-day,” Hiccup chuckled.

“Wow. Dad, you've been busy,” Biela joked.

“Oh, stop it, you. Don’t even start,” Hiccup smiled.

“Oh, dad. Where’s Toothless? I just realized he's not here.”

“At home helping your mother. Cerenity didn’t feel good this morning.”

“Okay. I’m going to go see if I can help out. Love you, dad.”

“Love you too, Bia.”

Biela smiled as her father kissed her forehead. She ran out of the Great Hall and towards her childhood home. She saw her younger brother, Stoick, outside of their home.

“Hey Little Sto!” Biela called. Her younger brother waved and smiled. Stoick was a very quiet child, he always had been. Once Biela made it to her home, her brother hugged her, smiling. “It’s good to see you too. I’ll tell you all about Edge Updates when I get back. I’m going to check on Mom.” She kissed her brother’s head and went inside.

“Mom? Anyone home?” Biela said as she entered the house.

“Bia!” Cerenity, Hiccup and Astrid’s youngest child, shouted and ran out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and to her sister. Cerenity coughed and sniffled, before hugging her sister.

“Cerenity Kaida, what did I tell you about running around when you are sick?” Biela’s mother said, walking out of Cerenity’s room.

“But Bia’s here!” Cerenity complained. Biela giggled at her little sister.

“Yes, I know she is, and I’m just as happy to see her as you are, but you can’t be running around when you’re sick, babe,” Astrid said, walking down the stairs, and towards her daughters.

“Sorry Mommy,” Cerenity said.

“Go back up to bed. Or I’ll drag you up there.” Astrid threatened, causing Cerenity to walk quickly up the stairs and to her room. Astrid walked towards Biela, her arms out for a big hug.

“Hi, Mom,” Biela said, hugging her mother.

“We missed you, Bia,” Astrid said, chuckling.

“Really? I couldn’t have guessed,” Biela sarcastically commented.

“So, what’s up?” Her mother said, sitting at the table.

“I heard Dad was sick, and it worried me a bit. So, I figured I would come and check on you guys,” Biela stated, sitting down across from her mother.

“We’re fine, Bia. Whatever is spreading around the island got to Stoick, me, your father, and now Cerenity. I hope you don’t catch it while you’re here.” Astrid sighed.

“Me too. How long does it last?” Biela wondered.

“Three or four days. Not too long,” Astrid answered.

The Night Fury and Deadly Nadder bounced into the room and towards Biela.

“Hi guys! Oh, I missed you too!” Biela laughed as she pet her parents’ dragons. “Mom, is there anything you need me to do right now?”

“Actually, can you take the dragons out for a quick ride? I haven’t been able to because of Ceren.” Astrid smiled, laughing at how happy the dragons were.

“Of course. Stormfly, you and I will go after I get back with Toothless.” Biela scratched the Nadder’s chin as she got ready to fly Toothless.

“Come on, bud! Let’s go!” Biela said, getting onto the Night Fury’s back.

Toothless gave Biela a gummy smile and took off towards the clouds.

“Come on, Toothless!” Biela said, guiding the dragon higher into the sky.

Biela and Toothless flew around Berk, as the sun reached its peak for the day.

They circled the island multiple times, seeing the line for Gripe Day slowly shorten.

“Let’s head home, bud,” Biela smiled. Toothless flew down towards the Haddock Residence.

Biela took Stormfly on the same route as Toothless and arrived back home just in time for lunch.

“I’ve got sandwiches,” Astrid said as Biela walked back into the house.

“I’m fine, Mom. I’m not feeling that hungry.” Biela smiled at her mother. “I’ll take a few to Dad. I’m sure he could use it.”

Biela grabbed a plate, put four sandwiches on it, and walked it over to the Great Hall.

She walked up the stairs to Gobber, offered him a sandwich, and waited for the doors of the hall to open.

As a woman left the Hall, she entered, smiling as she walked towards her father.

“Mom made sandwiches. Thought you’d be hungry. And don’t worry, I took both dragons for a quick ride,” Biela said, giving Hiccup the plate of sandwiches.

“Thank you,” Hiccup said, taking the plate and kissing his daughter’s head.

“Of course. Anything else I can get you, Dad?” the teenager smiled at her father.

“You can answer one question for me,” Hiccup started.

“And what’s that?” Biela chuckled.

“When was the last time you slept?” Hiccup said, seriously.

“A few days ago,” Biela mumbled.

“I’m sorry?” Hiccup requested.

“A few days ago,” Biela repeated, speaking loud enough for Hiccup to hear her.

“Then yes, you can do something for me; you can go to the house and go to sleep.” Hiccup said, gesturing to the door.

“But, Dad,” Biela sighed.

“Biela, go sleep.” Hiccup ordered.

“Yes, Chief,” Biela kissed her dad’s cheek and walked out of the Great Hall and to the Haddock Residence. She walked up the stairs and down the walkway to her old room, and laid on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

When Hiccup arrived home, Astrid was sitting by Cerenity and Stoick was sitting on the floor with his Terrible Terror, Giraffe.

“You’re home early, for Gripe Day, that is,” Astrid commented, glancing at her husband, then going back to look at what she and Cerenity were working on.

“Yeah,” Hiccup added. He walked over to the table where his youngest was sitting, working. “What do you have there, Kaida?” He sat down across from her.

“Mommy, why does Daddy call me that? My name’s Cerenity,” the child wondered, not looking up from her work.

“It’s part of your name. Your full name is Cerenity Kaida Haddock. Kaida means little dragon, and you are very fierce,” Astrid answered.

“Oh. Daddy, I’m drawing a picture of Toothless!” Cerenity stated, cheerfully. She held up the picture to show her father.

“Wow, that’s a good picture, Kaida!” Hiccup beamed. The young girl laughed and roared like a dragon, jumping up from her seat, and onto the floor.

“Stoick, you and your sister need to go wash up for dinner,” Astrid requested, getting up from the table and heading to the backyard.

“I’ll get Bia!” Cerenity shouted.

“No, let Bia sleep, Ceren. She hasn’t slept in a few days. When she gets hungry, she’ll come down,” Hiccup explained.

“Okay,” Cerenity said. Stoick stood up and led his younger sister to the bathroom. Hiccup walked out to the backyard after Astrid.

“Do you really remember why we chose the name Kaida?” Hiccup asked, putting his arms around Astrid as he came up behind her.

“Of course. When I was pregnant, she was giving me such a hard time. Worse than Bia did, kicking me constantly,” Astrid recalled. The parents chuckled as their two youngest children came outside with clean hands and hungry bellies.

Hours had passed when a thump from outside woke Biela up. She looked around her room and saw that Nightlight was fast asleep.

She slipped on her boots and a light coat, quietly walking to her parents’ room.

“Mom? Dad?” She whispered. There was no answer. She saw her parents asleep and decided to investigate.

She tiptoed towards the front door, shutting it behind her as she left. Biela followed the sound, leading her to the forest by her house. As she ventured further and further into the darkness, a figure appeared, lying on the ground.

“Are you alright?” She asked, not able to see any injuries.

“Quite, thank you miss,” the man paused, “I know everyone here on Berk, but I don’t recognize your pretty face. Who might you be?”

“Biela Haddock, sir. And you?” She asked, trying to be polite despite how tired she was.

He smiled. “I'm Savage.”

Fear struck Biela's heart. Her parents had told her about Savage many times. How he worked for Dagur, and when that wasn’t enough, he kidnapped her father for a bounty.

She ran, hoping to find someone on patrol. Savage and his men were behind her, the distance between them, closing rapidly. She could see the village ahead and called for help.

“Help!” She screamed, as she continued running. She ran towards the arena, hoping to be able to get there quickly enough to shut the gate behind her. She could hear chatter as she ran, silently apologizing to the people for waking them.

“Biela!” She heard her father shout.

She ran uphill to the arena, slowly losing her breath. Biela turned to the controls as soon as she could, desperately praying to the gods that the gate would close in time.

However, all hope was lost when Savage slid under the closing gate and into the arena.

“I've got someone to introduce you to, Miss Haddock!” Savage said. He walked towards her.

Biela threw punches and kicks, anyway she could defend herself without a dragon or weapon.

Savage threw a capsule towards her which let out a smoky purple gas, and within seconds, Biela was on the ground, unconscious. Savage smiled as he picked her up and left the arena as his men were battling the people of Berk.

After Savage reached the docks, he called for his men, all of which retreated to the docks. Hiccup followed them, calling for Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky just as Savage and his men disappeared, on the back of a seashocker.

Hiccup roared angrily as his wife and her dragon, Stormfly, joined him in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> Thank you, everyone, who read our first chapter, we never thought that many people would actually read it and in such a short amount of time. As you can tell the story is getting more exciting, with a new character coming soon!! I am actually getting so excited for you all to meet them!   
> Tell us what you think will happen in the next chapter and what kind of person will be waiting for Biela?  
> Also tells us some feedback. Even if we only have two chapters out tells us your thoughts so far!!
> 
> Anyway Enjoy this chapter, we have a lot to post so we may be posting more frequently. But I do have final exams so we will see!!!   
> ~V

**Author's Note:**

> So this story and characters were created by B and I. Developing these characters and story line and personalities took months. The story was actually written by B, I just helped with the storyline, characters, and I do some editting. To be completly honest I think that we have been creating this story pretty much ever since I met her almost 3 years ago. We finally wanted to write it because we loved it so much, and I completly feel in love with the characters. I hope you end up loving these characters as much as we have. Please enjoy!!  
> ~V


End file.
